She's mine
by Aki Lee
Summary: It's been awhile since Sasuke saw Sakura. What happens when they meet again.Will Sasuke be jealous when he finds out that Sakura doesn't like him anymore and gets the wrong impression to all the boys who's with her? Find out! a sasusaku fic
1. We finally meet again!

A/N: Hello minna-san! This is my first fanfic. :) I was so stuck on Naruto that I just had to make a fanfic on it! So here goes... hope you all will like it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I like to own it! Nah! That won't happen because Kishimoto Masashi does...

""- Talking

' '- Thoughts

Chapter 1: We finally meet... again!  
She's Mine

Sigh, a pink haired girl said staring at the window of her room.

It was a rainy day again that Sakura had nothing to do but stay home and doing nothing.

It has been about three years since Sakuraand her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto passed the Chuunin Exam.

Therefore, it has been a while since Sakura saw them because after the exam they had gone separate ways. Sasuke looking for Itachi while Naruto finding a way to be a Hokage.

It was ten o'clock when Sakura finally got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself at her full-length mirror. Sakura made funny faces on the mirror just to pass the time and then she opened the faucet. "This is just gonna be another day just like any other..." she said playing with the water then she repeated the same sentence.

* * *

Sasuke locked the doorof his house. Although it was raining hard, he never missed training. He wants to be the strongest Ninja so that he can kill his brother Itachi... someday.

He walked down the street until he got to the forest. When he got to the forest where he and his teammates train, he put down his water jug and towel and started to throw his kunai on several trees.

Suddenly the wind blew, cherry blossoms flew, and one petal fell down on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and suddenly a face entered his mind.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Sakura got out of her bathroom wearing denim jeans, white T-shirt, and tied her hair into a ponytail. (AN: Well, in the anime, Sakura doesn't tie her hair into a ponytail, that's what I know! However, in this fanfic I'm gonna do that! But I can't picture it in my mind :( Maybe you could!)

She went down, got her navy blue sweater in the hallway closet, and put it on. She opened the front door, got outside, lock the door from behind, opened her umbrella and run down the porch and into the street.

Her parents weren't there because they were in a vacation, so no one was home only her so she knew how to cook, clean, and do anything by herself.

She had also grown up into a full-grown woman. She developed curves and got sexier that every guy would definitely ask her out but she would decline and say, "Gomenasai." Her hair got longer again and she has gotten over her childhood crush, Sasuke...

Sakura stared straight with no emotion on her face when suddenly she bumped into someone, Sakura fell down on her behind, and her umbrella came flying at the side on the sidewalk.

Sakura got shocked while raindrops fell on her head down to her face.

"Miss, are you okay?" the male voice asked.

Sakura looked up and saw two pairs of eyes looking at her, 'he looks very familiar' Sakura thought, then suddenly it got into her. It was Rock Lee!

* * *

"Sakura..." Sasuke said looking at the cherry blossom petal in hispalm.

Sasuke shook his head, 'Why am I thinking of her?' Sasuke thought, a questioning look plastered on his face. He sat down on the ground and wipes his face with a towel while looking at the petal on the palm of his hand.

It's been a long time since Sasuke saw Sakura and kept wondering how she looks like in these past few years. He stood up got his towel and water jug and started to head home to his house.

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Lee!"

They both said in unison.  
Lee stood up and helped Sakura up, "Are you alright?"

When Sakura got up from her feet she answered, "I'm alright."

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan! I was not looking!" Lee said getting Sakura's umbrella from the ground. "I was running while reading so I guess I was not focusing."

Sakura shook her head; "No it's not your fault. I was so caught on my thoughts that I also didn't focused on my way..."

"No, it's not your fault, it's really mine." Lee smiled while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura just smiled.

Lee blushed. "So...um...are you doing anything... tonight?"

Sakura looked at Lee with a questioning look.  
Lee inhaled, his breathing rapidly going faster. "Would you go out with me?" Lee asked so fast because he was too embarrassed.

Sakura stared at Lee for a minute, speechless.

Lee sighed. "If you don't want to go out with me, it's rea—"

Before he could finish, Sakura interrupted him. "No, it's okay. I agree." Sakura said nodding.

Lee's face lit up. "Really?" he asked.

Sakura nod.  
Lee had starry eyes on his face. 'I'm the man!' he thought and asked Sakura, "so can I pick you up later, 7:00 PM?"

"Sure."

The rain was still there raining on them.  
"Okay. I'll be there in exact 7:00 pm! Ja!" lee said running to the direction oh where he was going.

Sakura waved back at Lee and started heading to the mall...

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Is it bad? Good? Very Good? Really bad? I wish it's not that bad. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update fast... if I get to understand how to update. Arigato! 


	2. The date Unexpected meeting

Konnichiwa! Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who's reading this! Second chapter finished! 

""- Talking

' '- Thoughts

Chapter 2: The date. Unexpected meeting.  
She's mine!

It was already 6:30 PM when Sakura decided to change her clothes for the date.

After 15 minutes of looking at her closet, Sakura got her denim pants, blue blouse, and a pair of white sneakers. She was fixing her hair now when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Sakura looked at her clock hanging on the wall. It said, 6:59 PM.

Sakura went down and opened the front door seeing Lee staring at her while fidgeting a little bit.

"Am I late?" Lee said sweat dripping on his face like there was a bomb going to explode.

Sakura smiled at Lee. "No, you're not late. You're just in time."

"So where do you want to eat?" Lee asked.

"How about the Ramen shop?" (AN: I know there's a name for the Ramen shop. But I don't know it, so if you know what the name could you tell me.)

"Sure." Lee nod.

After a minute or two, they started walking at the direction of the Ramen shop.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the Ramen shop. Every other night, Sasuke eats there because sometimes he doesn't want to cook.

Sasuke was about to open the door to the ramen shop when he spotted a girl with pink hair. Sasuke just stared at the girl until it got closer and closer and closer! He saw that it was Sakura laughing with Lee!

Sasuke just stared at them dumbfounded.

* * *

Sakura stopped laughing when she saw a glimpse of Sasuke staring at them clutching on the door handle of the ramen shop. Sakura called out waving her hand up, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped back to reality when he heard his name. He saw Sakura walking to him while Lee followed.  
Sakura can't believe that she saw Sasuke. "Hi!" Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke just nod and made eye contact with Lee, electricity coming out of their eyes.  
"So are you gonna eat here too?" Sakura asked Sasuke.  
Sasuke just nodded his head.

Sakura smiled a little bit. 'Sasuke still didn't change.' She thought. "Do you want to join us?" Sakura asked Sasuke and then turn to Lee if he agree.

Lee nod but inside him he doesn't like it one bit.

Sasuke looked at Lee face. 'So, he doesn't like me to join?' he thought then suddenly had a plan on his head. Therefore, he answered, "Sure."

Lee's jaw drop. 'Why did you say sure?' Lee said to himself cursing Sasuke. Then he turned to Sasuke and saw that he was smirking.

Suddenly Lee can't control himself and suddenly bulging veins pop on his head and hands. 'I hate you Sasuke!' he said to himself.

Suddenly Sakura thought, 'Why did Sasuke agreed?'  
Then they got inside the Ramen shop.

After eating...

"No, it's okay. I can go home by myself." Sakura said reassuringly at Lee when they finished eating and got outside of the Ramen shop.

"No, Sakura. It's already late at night and something might happen to you. I—"

Sasuke cut Lee. "I'll take you home, Sakura." Sasuke simple said.

Sakura shook her head.

"Right, my house is at the direction of your house?" Sasuke smirked looking at Lee. "Unlike Lee here, who lives opposite direction to your house."

'I think I'm gonna explode!' Lee thought.

Sakura knew she was not gonna win so she just nod and turned around to Lee. "I had a lots of fun, Lee-kun. Thanks for taking me out." Sakura said and kissed Lee on the cheek that made Sasuke shocked.

"Okay. I'm going." Lee said smirking at Sasuke. Then he left.

"I guess we should go?" Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't answer. Sakura didn't wait for Sasuke to answer, she just walked at the direction of her house.

Sasuke started to follow Sakura from behind. Sasuke looked at Sakura's back. Then he realized that everytime Sakura calls his name there's no –kun anymore.

Suddenly a flashback appeared on his mind.

FLASHBACK

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto just finished training. It was already 12:00 PM so Kakashi decided to treat them with Ramen.

When they were walking to the Ramen shop, Sakura said to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun can we talk?"

"Sure, later after we eat." Sasuke said.

"No, right now."

Sasuke sighed and just nod following Sakura on the park.  
They sat on the bench and Sakura started, "Um... ano Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" he said a little annoyed.

"You know ever since I saw you I had a crush on you and everytime were together this admiration is kind of growing. I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood up, his back facing Sakura. "Sakura, why can't you see this, I hate you because you're so annoying and I won't ever love you!" With that, Sasuke left Sakura there crying.

END OF FLASHBACK

After 2 minutes, they got to Sakura's house. "Thanks for taking me home." Sakura said.

Sasuke just nod and started to go at the direction of his house while Sakura going inside her house.

* * *

I know the ending is a little bit weird. Thanks for reading. Review please! 


	3. Danger Lurking part 1

Well here's the 3rd chapter! 

Thanks to:

**kreuz4eva**: Thanks for the name of the ramen shop!

**nikki- 14angeL**: thank you also for the name of the ramen shop!

**Cookie6**: Neji will also be in here but on the later chapters:)

Moreover, to all who send me reviews, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this fic!

""-Talking

' '-Thoughts

Chapter 3: Danger Lurking part 1  
She's Mine!

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat down. He blinked many times because of the light shining on the window of his bed. He looked at the clock right beside his bed. It said, 10:30 am. He stood up and went down the stairs to make coffee (AN: I like coffee! It smells so good...) when suddenly he felt somebody's chakra in his house.

He got on of his kunai inside one of the drawer'sin the kitchen and shouted, "Who's there?"

Suddenly one anbu appeared. One of them said, "Hokage-sama has a special mission for you,"

Sasuke put down his kunai and looked at the anbu standing there, "What's the mission?"

Then the anbu answered, "Hokage-sama will tell it to you. Just come later to the headquarters, after lunch." Then all one of the anbu disappeared in white smoke.

Sasuke leaned on the kitchen wall and decided to make his coffee.

* * *

Sakura was already up and was watching TV. Just awhile ago, one anbu appeared and sent her the massage. (Just like Sasuke's) 

She stood up and started going to the kitchen. Because it was already 10:45 am, she decided to make lunch.

She decided to make noodles so that it will be fast.

After eating, she decided head to the headquarters.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyelids. "What?" Naruto shouted, "I'm still sleeping!" 

"Naruto, wake up. You have an urgent mission!"

Naruto opened his eyelids again by the word he heard.

"What?" Naruto shouted jumping on his bed.

The anbu sighed and said, "You have to go to Hokage-sama after lunch. You have a very special mission."

Naruto looked at his clock it was already 10:25 am. Naruto panicked. "What am I going to do?" he shouted running around his bedroom.

The anbu looked at Naruto and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto panicking.

* * *

Sasuke walked on the streets heading to the headquarters.

After minutes he got there and saw that Sakura was there sitting, 'What is Sakura doing here?' he thought and sat at one of the chairs. He looked and saw those three chairs. One, where he was sitting, the second, where Sakura was sitting and another one, with no one sitting.

Sakura looked up, saw Sasuke sitting beside her, then looked in front again not asking Sasuke anything.

Suddenly Hokage-sama came inside the room.  
Sasuke and Sakura stood up and bow down.

"Welcome, Sasuke and Sakura." Hokage said.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama" Sasuke and Sakura said back.

"We'll just have to wait because someone's not here yet." Hokage said sitting at the chair in front of them.

"Who are we waiting for?" Sakura asked.

Hokage didn't have answer because suddenly the door open in a loud, noisy crash.

Sasuke and Sakura looked and saw Naruto breathing hard for air.

"Hokage- sama... I'm... here!" Naruto said between breath.

"You're late, Naruto." Hokage said.

"Gomen... I woke up late." Naruto answered.

Hokage just nod. "Okay, take your sit beside Sakura."  
Naruto nod and started walking.

After a minute or two Hokage started, "That's why you're here because of a special mission that only your team can accomplish." Hokage said and looked at them seriously "Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, we need you to get this scroll out of Orochimaru's hands before Itachi opens it."

Sasuke stood up when he heard the name of his brother. "Why is Itachi in here?"

"Sasuke, only a Uchiha blood can open this scroll, and if Itachi opens it and gives it to Orochimaru, the whole Konoha will be destroyed."

"But why? What's in the scroll?" Sakura asked.  
"The scroll contains the power of how the whole Konoha will be destroy. Because Orochimaru likes to destroy Konoha, he will do anything to get to open it and he will make Itachi open it."

"How did you know about this?" Sasuke said.

"Because of Kabuto-san." Hokage said then suddenly Kabuto appeared beside Hokage.

Naruto stood up. "Kabuto is a spy of Orochimaru! Kabuto's just trying to fool you!"

"No Naruto," Hokage said. "Kabuto is a spy of Konoha. Orochimaru thinks that Kabuto is a spy for him but he is for us. He goes to Orochimaru and gets all the plan and goes here back at Konoha to say all this to me, while making Orochimaru think that Kabuto is spying on us."

"Oh... I get it!" Naruto said

"So do you agree on accepting this mission?" Hokage asked.  
Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all nod. "Hai!"

* * *

So, is it good? Please wait for the next chappie, Danger Lurking part 2! Reviews please! In addition, thanks for my sister Chantal for helping me do this chapter! 


	4. Danger Lurking part 2

Hello! Chapter 4 updated! Thanks for the reviews! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I could...

""-Talking

' '-Thoughts

Chapter 4: Danger Lurking part 2  
She's Mine!

Sakura woke up early in the morning because today was their special mission to get the scroll.

It was already 7:15 am when Sakura finished taking a bath and got her clothes. (The red dress that she uses on the anime)

She went down and made herself breakfast. After eating, she got her bag with all the Kunai's, Shuriken's, (I really don't know how to spell it if it's plural! Gomen) In addition, medicine if something happens to one of her teammates.

After fixing her bag, she got outside because it was already 7:35 am. Yesterday, they had an agreement that they have to meet at the bridge at exactly 7:45 am and she only got 10 minutes!

She ran when suddenly a male voice shouted her name in a singsong voice, "Sakura!"  
Sakura looked around and saw Lee waving at her and just a couple of meters away. "Lee! What are you doing this early morning?"

"I should have asked you that. However, what am I doing? Well I just finished training and I'm going home when suddenly I saw you running."

"Oh..."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well we have a mission and I got to go because I'm gonna be late." Sakura said ready to leave when suddenly Lee stopped her and caught her wrist. Sakura looked around again at Lee.

"Can I walk you there?" Lee said with pleading eyes.  
Sakura sighed and nod. "Sure." Then she smiled.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his watch. '5 minutes left' he thought and run as fast as he can to the meeting place at the bridge. Suddenly Sasuke saw a glimpse of Sakura also going to the bridge with Lee.

Sasuke stopped at his tracks and looked at Lee and Sakura.

* * *

Lee looked around the street, he knew someone was watching them and saw Sasuke at the side of the wall looking at them with a curious face plastered.

He smirked because of what he saw, 'So Sasuke's jealous' he thought and had a great idea of how to make Sasuke more jealous. Therefore, he stopped walking making Sakura looked at him.

Sakura was about to say something when suddenly Lee kissed her on the lips! Her eyes widen with shocked.  
Lee looked at Sasuke at the side of his face and saw Sasuke leaving.

* * *

Sasuke walked as fast as he can, anger rising from him. "Why am I getting jealous?' he thought and started looking for another was to the bridge.

* * *

Sakura pulled away from the kiss and looked around so her back facing Lee. "Lee, why did you do that?"

"Gomen, if you don't like what I did."

Sakura looked at Lee with a smile in her face. "Okay I forgive you. But can we just be friends, it's just that I only see you as a close friend..."

Lee smiled. "Okay!" he said and thought 'I get it... you still have someone in your heart. Maybe I'm just not the one.'

After 5 minutes, Lee and Sakura got to the bridge seeing Sasuke sitting at the end of the bridge where benches were put, totally ignoring them.

"Thanks for walking me here, Lee." Sakura said  
"No problem." Lee said and turned around to leave.

Sakura walked to Sasuke and said in a cheerful voice, "Ohayo!"

Sasuke didn't answer and just ignored her.  
"Gomenasai if I'm late. Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke still didn't answer.

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke, 'Why is Sasuke ignoring me?' she thought. "Look, why are you ignoring me? Did I did something wrong?" Sakura finally said.

Sasuke just shrugged.

Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke, "Answer me!"

Sasuke stood up and shouted back, "You won't understand!"

"If you tell me I'll know!"

Sasuke didn't answer because Naruto appeared running to them.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile on her face like nothing really happened.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Whatever..."

Then Sakura pulled Sasuke behind the trees and said, "Before we go to this mission, please tell me what's wrong?"

Then Sasuke blurted out, "Are you and Lee dating?"

Sakura laughed a little bit, "When you saw us and Lee together last, last night, we were on a date but something happened so I told him that I just see him as a close friend and he understood."

Sasuke understood 'the something' Sakura was saying so he just nod and went to Naruto who was standing there but Sakura held Sasuke's wrist.

"So can we be friends?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke's onyx eyes

Sasuke nod and pulled his hands away from Sakura and left her there.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't get to update really fast. Next is Danger Lurking part 3! Please review. I'll try to finish the next chapter today also. Arigatou! 


	5. Danger Lurking part 3

AAAAHHHHH! School's starting, I'm gonna be dead... sorry if I didn't get to update fast, because the school is taking all my time. okay here's chapter 5: Danger Lurking part 3! Hope you like it reviews please! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

""- Talking

' '- Thoughts

Chapter 5: Danger Lurking part 3 She's mine!

The sun was setting down when Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto made it to Orochimaru's hideout. About 80 ninja's where there, standing guarding the hideout.

"I can't believe it! Orochimaru has so many ninja's ready to be killed!"

Sakura hit Naruto's head, "Quiet they might see us."

Naruto laughed sheepishly so Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hands. "Shut up you dobe."

Naruto stood up and shouted to Sasuke, "I'm not a dobe, you bastard!"

Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads because the 80 ninja's stood there in fighting stance ready to fight with them.  
"  
Why do you have to be so stupid, Naruto" Sasuke said getting his Kunai's on his ninja bag.

Naruto laughed sheepishly again, "Sorry..." then he used his Kagi-bunshen (I really don't know the spelling... he he he:)) technique and suddenly about 80 Clones of Naruto appeared and started attacking the enemy. "I'll finish all of them go inside the hideout." Naruto said while fighting the ninja's

Sasuke and Sakura nod and ran inside the hideout.

After a couple of minutes of jumping down and up in the trees Sasuke and Sakura got inside the underground hideout.

It was dark inside, the only lights you can see is the orange-yellow sun setting down in the little cracks on the wall.

Sasuke and Sakura kept walking with a kunai on their hands looking cautiously from side to side when suddenly they stepped on a carpet that's covering a hole underneath it!

Therefore, Sasuke and Sakura slipped down deeper through the hideout.

After about 1 minute or two in sliding from side to side down the hideout, they finally fell on a hole that's big into a room with lights blinding their eyes.

It seems like forever until they got their eyes back adjusting to the bright lightning of the room.

"So, my little brother has come for the scroll..." said a male raspy voice. Sasuke looked around and saw his older brother Itachi standing at the very end of the room with a blue scroll with Orochimaru standing beside him. "So is my little brother stronger than before or is he just a little wimp like the time we fought?" Itachi said with a mock tone.

Sasuke stood up with rage of anger.

Sakura looked at Sasuke a bit frighten because she felt the anger from him. She stood up also and looked at Orochimaru and Itachi just in the opposite side of the wall.

"So what are you doing here my little brother?" Itachi said having a smirk on his face.

Sasuke's hands curled up into a fist. "I'm not your little brother!" Sasuke said anger seething from him.

"Well so why are you here?" Itachi said.

"To get the scroll from you." Sasuke said.

Itachi ignored the question and looked at Sakura. "Well, whose your new toy?"

"Don't come close to her or else something bad will happen to you." Sasuke said stepping in front of Sakura.

"Why don't you like me to borrow your new toy?" Itachi questioned.

"For your information, she's not a toy." Sasuke said.  
Sakura just looked at the two brothers.

"Okay let's see..." Itachi said looking up then back to face Sasuke "let's have a bet, if I win... you'll give me you're new toy and I'll still have the scroll... and if you win you'll have the scroll and you'll still have your toy."

"I told you she's not a toy! And I'll never say yes to your bet even if it's the last thing I could do!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura stepped forward and face Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"Please say yes." Sakura said.

"No, I won't." Sasuke said back.

Sakura knew that if Sasuke doesn't like what he don't wants he'll never say yes but Sakura was determined to make Sasuke say yes. "You have to! I know that you'll win this for sure but you have to say yes. It's for konoha! If Itachi opens it and gives it to Orochimaru, the whole konoha will be destroyed! And I'm gonna be okay."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, I'll say yes..." Sasuke said and stopping a little bit and whispered to Sakura, "but take care if I don't win."

Sasuke was about to stand in his full height when Sakura whispered something. "I know you'll win," Sakura said having a cheery smile on her face.

Sasuke smiled a little bit that made Sakura's heart skip a little bit because it's rare for sasuke to smile.

Then Sasuke step forward and looked at Itachi. "Okay, I'll say yes but promise me that you won't do anything bad to Sakura."

"Why? What would you do?" Itachi asked.

"I'm gonna kill you 100 times the last time! And you'll never forget it!"

"Oh, I'm frightened!" Itachi said sarcastically.

Suddenly a shuriken cut a little strand of his hair that startled him so he looked at Sasuke. "I told you, you'll regret it."

* * *

Naruto breathed fast because he was finally finished on killing the ninjas standing in front of him, now, he was off inside the hideout.

* * *

He got there just minutes later and saw Itachi and Sasuke was already fighting while Sakura was avoiding a couple of hits from Orochimaru, so he run in front of Orochimaru, "I'm the one you should be fighting."

"Sakura never mind me, I'll just kill him for you." Naruto said looking at Sakura with a smile on his face.

Therefore, Sakura stood at the very side just looking at her teammates.

Sasuke got his kunai and started to hit Itachi when suddenly Sasuke saw Itachi smirking so he was a little puzzled when suddenly Itachi punched him on the stomach and then he fell on the ground.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted a worried face plastered on her face.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and suddenly his eyes widened when he saw a black shadow at the back of Sakura and saw that it was Itachi smirking and on his hands has a couple of shurikens. "Sakura look out!" Sasuke shouted to Sakura, stood up even if can't to just save Sakura.

Sasuke pushed Sakura down with her.

"So my little brother doesn't want me to hurt his new toy." Itachi said looking at Sasuke and Sakura lying on the floor.

Sasuke stood up and look at Itachi with a very angry face. "I told you, SHE'S NOT A TOY! AND I CAN NEVER LET YOU HAVE HER NOR TOUCH HER!"

"I think my little brother is being overprotective of just a low class girl." Itachi said when suddenly he felt a kunai dug in into his neck that his eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry to surprise you, but you kept on babbling that you didn't see me." A blonde boy said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

"Hello!" Naruto said grinning while still holding the kunai up at Itachi. "So did we win?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi smirked and suddenly disappeared in a puff of white smoke. "I'll make you win in this bet but next time you're going to lose." Itachi said while laughing an evil laugh.

Sasuke breathed fast and looked at Sakura still her eyes wide. "Sakura are you okay?"

Sakura shook her head a little bit and smiled at Sasuke, "I'm okay. Maybe we should put medicine in your stomach?"  
"I'm okay, it's just hurts a little bit." Sasuke said touching his stomach.

"Okay we have the scroll maybe we should sleep in the forest and tomorrow we go back to Hokage-sama and give the scroll." Naruto said picking up the scroll from the floor.  
Sasuke and Sakura just nod.

* * *

Gomen if I didn't get to update fast. Well school is already starting and I could just only use the Internet on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Well today is Sunday and tomorrow would be Monday, school again... so fast. Review please! 


	6. Ichiraku Ramen shop!

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! Sorry to make you wait! Well I didn't get to type this story in 4 weeks in a row when I last updated... anyway hope you will like this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... However, I like to own it someday... somewhere...!

Chapter 6: Ichiraku Ramen shop!  
She's Mine

It has been about three days since the mission of getting the scroll happened... Sakura woke up from her deep slumber; she opened her eyes slowly and got up from the bed.

The sun was shining, a bright yellow light from the window of her bedroom. She smiled at herself and went down to the kitchen. She walked past the living room when suddenly she heard the telephone ringing.

She went and got the telephone and answered it, "Hello? Sakura speaking!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Uh... Sakura, this is Sasuke." The male voice said.

"Sasuke? Why are you calling me?"

"I'm just gonna tell you that we have training later." Sasuke said.

"Sure! So is your wounds in the stomach already healed?"

"Ya... just a little bit more then it's completely healed." Sasuke said, "well I guess I should say goodbye."

Sakura nod triumphantly. "Sure! Ja ne!"

And they both hung up.

After eating breakfast Sakura run down the stairs out of the front door going to the direction of the forest where they train.

About a couple of minutes, Sakura got to the forest and saw Sasuke sitting there alone.

"Nice morning, right?" Sakura said sitting beside Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura sitting beside him while smiling.

"Ya..." he said and looks straight at the direction of the training grounds.

Silence filled the whole forest, the only things you could hear are the little birds singing and the others chirping.

Every once or twice Sasuke will find himself looking at Sakura for seconds and look back again to what he was looking at, and after 10 second he will look at Sakura again like a continuos cycle.

Sakura and Sasuke look at their watch. It was already after lunch, still no sign of Naruto and their teacher, Kakashi.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up getting the Sakura's attention who was just awhile ago looking at the light blue sky, "I think they wouldn't come, so let's just eat. Come with me." Sasuke said giving a hand to Sakura.

Once Sakura stood up she asked, "So where are we going?"

"To Ichiraku ramen shop." (AN: I'm so happy! I get to add the name of the Ramen shop!)

"But I don't have any money!" Sakura complained.

"I'll pay." Sasuke said without looking at Sakura and while pulling her with him.

* * *

Well sorry if this chapter is a little bit short, no make that so short. Well when I was writing this chapter, I was kinda hyperactive and if you're here with me you might just get a glimpse of me laughing alone without any reason because sometimes I'm weird... well anyway on the next chapter Sakura will be kidnapped by someone I think you already know and I won't tell you, so that it will be a secret! HAHAHAHAHA! Reviews please! Oh I almost forgot on the next chapter also when Sasuke and Sakura go to the Ramen shop they will see Someone! DUN DUN DUN! Ja ne! 


	7. Ramen!

Hello! I'm back! Sorry if I didn't get to update fast. You know because of lots of homework and last week I didn't get to use the computer because I had a flu... and I was thinking of a new story that I was wishing to post but I thought that it might be good to finish this story first. Well anyways, let's get on with the story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just own this story because Kishimoto Masashi already owns it!

Chapter 7: Ramen!  
She's mine

Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the street to the Ramen shop. Silence filled the whole place, all you can hear is footsteps of the people walking and the birds singing a happy tune.

Sasuke and Sakura was just quiet because they don't have anything to say to each other they were just very awkward when suddenly Sasuke asked Sakura the broke the silence.

"Uh... what are you eating when we get there?" Sasuke asked very awkward.

Sakura looked at sasuke with a smile on her face. "I haven't have the faintest idea of what I'm going to eat, actually it's been a long time since I got to eat there," Sakura said, "Well, you what are you going to eat?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I also don't know"

"Remember the time we just finished training? We ate at that Ramen shop. I think that was the last time I got to eat there." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her and nod his head.

"It was also the time that I said 'I love you' to you but you declined." Sakura laughed a little bit but Sasuke knew she was hurt at that time.

"I'm so sor—"

"You don't have to say sorry, I'm the one who should. I already knew at that time that you think of me as an annoying person but I was just thinking of myself I wasn't thinking of what you think so I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay. I really shouldn't have said the things because I hurt your feelings."

Sakura nod and looked up at the sky with a smiling face still plastered on her face, "It's okay, it's already the past."

Sasuke nod and then looked up because they are already near the ramen shop.

Sasuke opened the door for Sakura, they went inside and suddenly Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes widen. They saw Naruto and the teacher eating at the table like they didn't have training.

Sakura ran up to the table where Naruto and Kakashi were eating like there is no tomorrow.

"You know sir Kakashi you're the be—"Naruto didn't get to finish because suddenly they saw a pink-haired girl who just hit there table and broke it a little with bulging veins on her head and hand. Naruto and Kakashi looked up and saw a mad Sakura already ready to punch them.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura shouted to Naruto and her teacher.

"We are eating..." Kakashi said with an innocent face glued to his face that made Sakura madder.

"Didn't you think that you two are already late for our training and you made us wait for about 4 hours there at the training grounds!" Sakura shouted even more loudly that made the other costumers look at her.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other and then hit their heads. "We forgot all about it!" Kakashi and Naruto shouted, "We're so sorry!"

"Because of what you have done to us, you're making us free and we can buy all we want. Right Sasuke?" Sakura asked and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Serves them right."

"NOOO! I don't have anymore money! What can I do?" Kakashi said.

"My money will get lesser if I use it! NO!" Naruto added.

"Well because you made us wait for you in training you'll have to pay, You have no choice..." Sakura said smiling an evil smile.

* * *

It was already 12:15 PM when they finished eating in the ramen shop.

Kakashi and Naruto was crying sheepishly (AN: I don't know if there's a word like that but I put It.) because he got no money left while Sakura and sasuke was having a great time.

"Okay I'm going home already, that was nice of you to buy me Ramen." Sakura said and patted Naruto and Kakashi's back and started to leave.

Sasuke followed Sakura because he, too, was also going home, they are in the same direction, and they left Kakashi and Naruto still crying.

Sakura stretched her arms. "That was good when you're not the one paying, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke just nod and put his two hands inside the pocket of his pants.

"Hey. Sasuke, do you mind if I ask you a favor?" sakura asked looking at the sky.

"No."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me later?" Sakura said still looking up in the sky.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"It's okay for me if you don't, it's just only in my house I just want some company. That's all but if you don't want, it's okay."

Sasuke nod and said, "It's okay for me. So I'll go to your house later?"

Sakura had a big smile on her face. "Sure! I'll see you later! Bye!" sakura said and run up to her house.

Sasuke waved and started walking again.

* * *

So what do you think of the story? I think the kidnapped part that I told you in chapter 6 will be in later chapters. Ja ne! 


	8. All for nothing

Well someone I know reviewed my story (she's my classmate) and the thing she said is that if I can make it longer because she said it's a little bit short so I'll try to make it longer, so here goes nothing… Oh I almost forgot something, someone asked me why Sakura isn't saying 'Sasuke-kun' because Sakura got over sasuke and because she just loves sasuke as a friend she decided to just call Sasuke 'Sasuke'. 

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I could so that I could watch it and watch it all over again!

Chapter 8: All for nothing

It was already dinnertime so Sakura decided to make dinner because a visitor will come and watch a movie with her.

She was just wearing blue shorts that showed her white slender legs with a white T-shirt that hugged her figure and a little bit see-through inside.

Sakura decided to make lasagna, her specialty. About 30 minutes of baking, cutting things it was finished. Sakura was just making the finishing touches when suddenly the doorbell rung.

Sakura opened the door and saw Sasuke wearing a navy blue T-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of white-blue rubber shoes.

Sakura blushed a little and smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "Come in, I'll just make the finishing touches. Be right back." Sakura said and went to the kitchen living Sasuke looking at the living room he sat down and waited for Sakura to come back.

About 5 minutes Sakura came back and sat down beside Sasuke. "What are you looking at?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "Well I was just looking around your house. When I'm here I feel always warm not like in my house it's so empty."

Sakura stood up while Sasuke's eyes followed her. "I'm just going upstairs and change my shorts, I don't want to go outside like this!"

Sasuke smirked and looked at the stairs where Sakura just went up and waited again.

Ino was walking down the street to Sasuke's house. She decided that she had the guts again to go to Sasuke because she already knows that Sakura won't be interfering and sasuke will be hers.

Ino walked past by Sakura's house and decided to visit her for awhile and befriend to her again. She walked up to the porch and started knocking.

Sakura went down and walked to Sasuke who was looking at her with his eyes wide.

'Gosh, she looks beautiful even if with just a tight jeans and the T-shirt she used just awhile ago…' Sasuke thought and got up. "So are you--" Sasuke stopped because he heard someone knocking at the door.

Sakura walked to the door, opened it, and saw Ino. "What are you doing here?"

Ino let herself in and said, "Well let's be friends again, I know that you don't like Sas—" she stop because he saw Sasuke just about four feet away from her then he looked at Sakura. "What is my Sasuke-kun doing here?"

"I'm not yours." Sasuke said changing his mood into a cold person.

Ino ignored Sasuke's words and looked straight at Sakura, "I don't have to say anything to you, It's none of your business." Sakura said.

Ino was getting angry and she walked near Sakura and was about to slap her on the face when suddenly sasuke caught Ino's right hand, Ino tried to use her left hand when suddenly Sasuke caught it too.

"It's no use Ino…" Sasuke said "just leave her alone or I'll kill you." Sasuke added and let go of Ino's hands and started walking to Sakura when suddenly Ino put his hands and embraced Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart why can't you just see that!" Ino said crying.

Sasuke stopped and hold Ino's hands and tried to free himself, "I don't love you because I have someone I already love." Sasuke said and started waling outside the house into the porch holding Sakura's hand and leaving Ino broken-hearted.

Sasuke and Sakura were still walking hand in hand to the direction of the CD store.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke with a worried look on his face and is not weary that other people walking was talking about them because of why they're holding hands.

When Sakura and Sasuke heard what the people were saying they looked at each other if something's wrong and they remembered that they're still holding hands so they immediately let go of each other's hands and blushed a deep red.

They stopped at the CD store and decided what to watch.

"What do you want to watch?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"You pick. You might not want what I want to watch." Sasuke said.

"No, It's okay. I'll make you pick."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nod and smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and asked, "Even if it's horror?"

Sakura stopped smiling and laughed a fake laugh "Even if it's horror, I'll watch it! I'll make you see that I can watch it!"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura said and hold on sasuke hard.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said still watching. "I thought you can watch a horror movie?"

"I was joking!" Sakura shouted and covered her ears.

Sasuke smirked and stopped the movie. "Do you still want to watch it?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "No, I don't want to look at it nor watch it!"

"So I'm going." Sasuke said and stood up when suddenly Sakura pulled him, tugging his shirt.

"Can you sleep with me, tonight?" Sakura asked with an innocent face.

Sasuke was astonished and asked, "But where will I sleep?"

Sakura stared for a minute and said, "in my room but I have a sofa and you could sleep there." Sakura said.

Sasuke just nod.

It was already 11:00 PM when Sasuke and Sakura finished eating and they decided to sleep.

Sasuke was a little bit nervous because it was his first time to go to a girl's room, a girl not related to him.

Sakura led Sasuke to her room. "I'll just get a blanket for you." Sakura said and left Sasuke at her room.

Sasuke looked around Sakura's room. It has a wooden cabinet; a study table with her laptop on it, a queen size bed, a sofa where he will sleep and another door leading to the bathroom. (AN: Sorry but I'm not really great into describing things.)

Then Sasuke opened the door to the bathroom and studied it 'Smells like cherry blossoms' Sasuke thought and went back to Sakura's room.

He sat down on the sofa and waited for Sakura to come back.

For about one minute Sakura came back with a navy blue blanket, passed it to Sasuke, and sat down beside him. "I'm so sorry if you don't like to stay with me, I just want some company because I got scared." Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head; "It's alright. I'll stay with you."

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke's eyes. "Thanks, you're a real friend." Sakura said and stood up "I'm just gonna change my clothes. You could sleep now if you want."

"No, I'll just wait for you here." Sasuke said.

After five minutes, Sakura opened the door of the bathroom, just wearing a navy blue T-shirt with matching navy blue shorts that made sasuke go 'WOW'

Sakura blushed when she saw Sasuke looking at her with the big 'WOW' on his face but she shook it away and said to Sasuke, "Do you want to sleep already?"

Hearing Sakura talk, Sasuke manage to answer looking away from her and lying down on the couch. "Oyasumi" he said and turned around leaving Sakura with privacy.

Sakura said her good night and lay down on her bed trying to get some sleep.

It was already 12:00 but Sakura can't sleep, she stood up and went near to Sasuke to see if he's already sleeping. For about a minute, Sakura looked at Sasuke's face 'He still looks cute even though he's sleeping' Sakura thought when suddenly she heard a deep voice say, "What?"

Sakura shouted and hug Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down and looked at Sakura, who was still hugging him tightly, "What are you shouting? I just said 'what?'" Sasuke said.

Sakura let go and look at Sasuke; "You said that?"

"Why, did you think that a ghost said that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nod.

After Sakura nodded, Sasuke laughed that filled the whole room up.

"Hey! I was wrong okay, you don't have to laugh!" Sakura said but Sasuke kept on laughing.

* * *

Hello! So how did I do? Is it long enough? Or should I have to make it longer? Reviews please! 


	9. Aishiteru!

Hello! I'm back! Sorry to keep waiting. I just didn't get to type because we had our Periodicals and it turn out to be fine. well, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does...

She's mine!  
Chapter 9: The big surprise

Sasuke still kept on laughing on what happened until they heard someone knocking on the front door.

Sakura stood up and started going to the door to answer the door when suddenly Sasuke held on her hand firmly. When she looked up, he saw his face filled with seriousness, "I'll go get that," he said and started to walk before Sakura could protest.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and asked the person at the door, "Who are you?"

The person didn't answer so he opened the door an d was about to throw the kunai when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Hello--?" Naruto said and suddenly stopped when he saw Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here, too?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm the first one, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to answer you, you must first answer me, what are you doing—"sasuke said and stopped when he heard Sakura's voice so he looked up.

"I invited Naruto. Sorry if I didn't tell you." Sakura said and suddenly much louder voice could be heard so now Sasuke looked around and saw Hinata, Neji, Ino, and Rock Lee.

Sasuke sweat dropped and look at Sakura.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I'm wrong, I invited them."

When Ino saw Sasuke suddenly her eyes was shaped like a heart and suddenly she leaped and hugged Sasuke, "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" she said in her oh so lovely voice while her eyes was shining as if something very good has happened to her.

Sakura smiled a fake smile. Although she doesn't love him anymore she kind of feels jealous of what she is seeing so she started heading to the kitchen but suddenly she felt Sasuke's hands tighten in her arms so she looked around and saw Sasuke looking intently at her as if Ino wasn't hugging him.

"I'll come with you," he said.

"No, that's okay. I can do something by myself and I think Ino wants your time," She said smiling while looking at Ino who was still in Sasuke's arms.

'Sasuke glared at Ino, 'Why does she have to hug me, I already told her that I love someone.' Sasuke taught so he pulled away from Ino.

Ino got surprised.

Sasuke ignored her and gave her the 'cold shoulder.' "I already told you for the last time that I don't like you, I already have somebody on my mind" Sasuke said and gazed at Sakura for a moment and then started walking at the terrace but Ino pulled him.

"Look at me!" Ino shouted as if losing her mind "if you liked someone else, then who is it?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"If you don't tell us who she is, then how can we really know if you like someone!" Ino started again.

"I have only one thing in my mind," he said still not looking at them "one is to kill my brother for what he had done to my parents."

"Then how about the one you love?" Naruto said.

"I don't care anymore," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji added.

"Because I know that she won't give back the love I have for her."

"Well if you don't tell her, how can she know who you are. Maybe if you just tell her maybe she also likes you." Lee said.

"No, that won't happen." Sasuke said.

Now Sakura started, "Well, how do you know? You're only afraid that she might not like you and turn you down?"

"Well do you know what to do? Look for example, what if you're in my body, what will you do?"

"I will tell her, not like you, you're just a scaredy cat, who's afraid of girls." Sakura said.

"No I'm not!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura so Sakura stood straight and looked at Sasuke with a brave look on her face.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Sakura said when suddenly Sasuke pulled Sakura to the bedroom and with that, Sasuke locked the door, pushed Sakura at the wall and started kissing her with all his might as in ready to give all he can. (Yuck! I feel so stupid on what I'm putting in here.)

They just stop when catching air and later on they stopped and took a deep breath. They were now on the bed.

Sasuke stood up after a minute and looked back so now Sasuke's back was facing her. "Gomenasai for what I did." Sasuke said and started to open the door when he felt Sakura's hands.

"Why did you do that?" sakura asked in a whisper.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura. "Because I fell in love with you."

Sakura had a shocked face for a minute but finally got the grip. "I taught you didn't like me because I'm weak." Sakura said.

"I said that because I wanted us to be apart because it will be good for you" Sasuke said, "To me, you are the very best ninja I have ever seen."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke touched Sakura's swollen lips then he whispered to her ears, "Aishiteru, Sakura"

When Sakura heard what Sasuke said her eyes widen with surprise and she just felt crying. "I've always wanted you to say that to me" Sakura said and just hugged Sasuke hard.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think? Please remember: this is not yet finish.

Reviews please!


	10. NEW Epilogue

A/N: Well I'm back! I decided to make my epilogue longer and nicer than before. Sorry if the last epilogue was so short and I know that it sucks. I'm not really good at doing the ending of a story because I don't want it to end… hehehe…

About the sequel, I didn't put it because I was really having a hard time making a story. I got the case of writer's block.

I'm actually making another Naruto fic but not right now. Maybe some other time, I'm still thinking.

I also edited all the chapters of this story and I found out I have a lot of grammatical and spelling errors. I was even laughing at myself because of that but you can't take that against me, because I not perfect but I'll try to correct it all…

* * *

Chapter 10: Epilogue  
She's mine

Sasuke's Mansion…

Sakura and Sasuke were lying down on Sasuke's king-size bed.

"Sasuke-kun, tell me…" Sakura said looking at Sasuke's face, "Is this true? Are we really going to marry each other?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face, his eyes were closed and he was asleep. Sakura waited for a response but never did get one so she just rested her face on Sasuke's chest. 'He's still asleep…'

It's been a year since they were together. Month's later Sasuke finally got the courage to propose to Sakura…

Suddenly Sasuke's arms snaked down on Sakura's waist and looked down at her, "Of course. You'll marry me tomorrow…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke's half closed eyes.

"Hmm…" Sasuke sighed, "You know, I've never been so relaxed before…"

"What do you mean?"

"When the three of us, Naruto, me, and you… separated, I was never relaxed all I could think about is you…" Sasuke pulled her up and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you so much, Sakura…"

Sakura's heart melted at what she heard. Even though, Sasuke tells it to her every hour, seconds, days, months… Sakura never gets bored hearing it. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke hugged Sakura and rested his head on the crook of Sakura's neck, smelling her womanly scent.

Suddenly Sasuke whispered to Sakura's ears tickling her, "Don't ever… leave me…"

Sasuke waited for a response from Sakura but he only got a giggle from her.

Sasuke propped up on his elbows as he looked at Sakura. "What?"

Sakura giggled under Sasuke who was pinning her on the bed; "You're tickling me…"

Sasuke made a face, "So, I'm just the tickler…"

Sakura cupped his face, "You know, I won't ever leave you…"

Sasuke grinned at her as he held Sakura's waist.

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing in particular… just this…" Before Sakura could react, Sasuke started tickling her.

"Sasuke! Stop—Sasu—it—" Sakura silence her with a kiss.

"Do you give up?"

"Yes… yes… yes!"

"Then that means I get to punish you."

"Wha?" Sakura asked, "What punishment? I'm not giving up!"

"You already said that you give up."

"I take it back."

"No, taking back of words."

"Okay… what's your punishment?"

Sasuke rubbed his chin as he gaze down at Sakura's body. A smirked escaped Sasuke's lips, "Let me see, I want you naked in front of me…"

"You pervert." Sakura said blushing.

Sasuke laughed, "I was only joking. I'm only paying you back." Sasuke pulled Sakura on his lap as he sat up. "You fell into my trap."

"You moron." Sakura whispered.

"Bimbo."

"Dumbo."

"Sexy." Sasuke grinned.

"Macho."

"Beautiful."

"Handsome."

"Gorgeous…"

They went on and on (A/N: I wish I could go on with that but I don't have any words left on my mind…)

* * *

Next day… 7:00 am

"Come on! Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! Wake up!" A male voice shouted shaking the Uchiha residence down.

"It's still early!" Sasuke shouted as he looks at Naruto with disbelief, "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto put his hands over his head, "I'm just greeting my teammates, where's Sakura-chan?"

"No don't look--" Before Sasuke could finish Naruto already saw her.

"Oh my god! You two had—"

"Don't shout it out loud!" Sasuke hissed.

"You know if you two weren't going to marry today, I'll probably make out with her."

"She's mine, Naruto… you can't have her."

"Man, Sasuke, you don't have to be mad… I was only kidding." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura's bare back. "But you know, Sakura's really sexy—"

"Get out!" Sasuke ordered.

"But—"

"Get out!"

"Okay, okay but get dress al—"

"GET OUT!"

"Bye." Naruto shouted as Sasuke threw a pillow at him. Naruto quickly closed the door to dodge the pillow.

Sakura stirred a little as Sasuke kissed her. "Wake up, beautiful..."

"What happened?" Sakura yawned as she pulled the cover up.

"Naruto just went inside…"

"What? He found me naked?" Sakura yelled as her eyes widen.

"Only your back…"

Sakura sighed changing the subject. She sat up and looked at Sasuke, 'I can't believe we're getting married…"

"I know, and I can't wait…" Sasuke said nuzzling Sakura's neck.

"I'm nervous." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke took her chin and lightly kissed her, "Don't worry…"

* * *

Sasuke's dressing room…

"So Mr. Making-out-with-Sakura-before-getting-married, what happened?" Naruto popped out of nowhere and scared the hell out of Sasuke.

"You don't have to know anything, dobe." Sasuke said as the memory of Sakura naked got into his mind.

"What do you mean Sasuke making out with Sakura?" Lee asked now scaring the hell out of the two.

Naruto stared grinning, "Well I saw Sasuke in bed with Sakura and they were naked!"

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed.

"You what Sakura?" Neji said leaning on the wall with Shikamaru.

"Ya what did you do with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke make out with Sakura before the wedding!" Naruto yelled and looked at Sasuke, "So, now everyone knows, now tell us!"

Sasuke sighed. He knew there was no getting out of this issue, "It was nice…" Sasuke blushed a deep red.

"Only nice?" Naruto asked, his eyes twinkling.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and finally gave in. "Okay, I liked it very much…"

"So do you think you Sakura will have a baby already?" Kakashi asked as he popped out holding one of the volumes of "Icha Icha Paradise"

"Naruto… I'm really going to kill you after this wedding…" Sasuke said threatening Naruto.

Suddenly Kakashi went to Sasuke and looked at him with a hentai look. "So was she really sexy—I mean more than sexy?"

"Shut up! Why don't you try it yourself!" Sasuke spat out.

"With Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a dreamy look.

"No! Try it with Anko!"

"Why? I think Sakura's much better?" Kakashi teased.

"Get out! All of you!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled a kunai on the table. "Before I hit you with this!" Sasuke shouted as the 5 men quickly left.

* * *

Sakura's dressing room…

"Did you guys hear that?" Ino asked as she pinned the last pin on Sakura's hair to make a bun.

"It was Sasuke's voice alright." Tenten said. She was sitting on the couch while Hinata was looking out the window.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Hinata said as she opened the door and saw 5 men standing in front.

"Hi Hinata, is everyone finished?" Neji said.

"Ya," Hinata said as Tenten stood and hugged Neji.

"Where's Sakura?" Lee asked while trying to sneak a peek on Sakura. But Ino blocked the way.

"You'll see later. She's just completely stunning. Sasuke will die of happiness." Ino said as she made her way to Shikamaru.

Naruto who was squirming, trying to see what's happening, finally got inside and pulled Hinata, "Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said sheepishly rubbing his head.

Hinata blushed and said, "Hi—hi Naruto-kun…"

Lee sighed. "Am I the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend…"

Shikamaru slapped Lee's back, "Don't worry you'll find someone…"

Suddenly a girl walk pass them which got Lee's attention, "I think I already have someone… Bye guys, I'll meet you at the church later…"

"That was fast," Naruto said.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, We'll leave already just wait for Kakashi here." Ino said.

"Sure, I'll just die of nervousness here…" Sakura called out.

* * *

Church…

(A/N: I really don't know what goes on in a wedding even though I've seen a lot. I couldn't remember a thing so here goes nothing…"

The wedding song started as the flower girl started walking on the aisle and threw flowers everywhere. Everything went on and on.

Tenten and Neji came holding hands as they walk up at the aisle. Tenten was wearing a baby blue flowing gown in a V-Neck line while Neji was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and gray tie.

Then Ino and Shikamaru came, Ino's hand were wrapped in Shikamaru's arms. She was wearing a pink tube gown while Shikamaru was wearing a black tux with a blue shirt and a black bow.

Next were the maid of honor and the best man. Naruto and Hinata came hand in hand as they walk up the aisle. Hinata was wearing a one strapped orange gown with a flower embroider on the side. Naruto was also wearing a black tux with an orange shirt inside.

As Naruto and Hinata left each other, Naruto stood beside a really tense Sasuke. Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Man, you won't be sorry when you see Sakura-chan…"

Just awhile ago when Naruto was holding Hinata in front of Sakura's dressing room, he had a glimpse of Sakura sitting there all tensed like Sasuke now.

Sasuke nodded and looked at the big wooden door waiting for Sakura to come out.

Finally Sasuke's eyes lit up as she saw Sakura and Kakashi walking up the aisle. "God…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I told you, you won't be sorry…" Naruto said grinning happily at his teammates.

Sakura was wearing a white, V-neck flowing gown with a veil at the back. Sakura smiled up at Sasuke as she walked slowly with the beat of the wedding song.

Now, Sakura was in front and Sasuke now holding her hands. They went up the aisle as the Hokage appeared and smiled at them.

"Okay, Sakura and Sasuke, are you ready for this?"

The two looked at each other and smiled back at the Hokage, "Yes we do."

"Then let's start…" The Hokage said.

Minutes later…

"You, Sasuke Uchiha… do you accept Sakura Haruno to be your wife/"

"Yes I do.' Sasuke mumbled.

"And Sakura Haruno, do you accept Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband?"

"Yes I do," Sakura said.

"Well then, I pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride…" The Hokage said as the audience uploaded.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled to her.

Sakura smiled back and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and they started kissing.

"Hey get a room you two!" Naruto shouted enough for everyone to hear.

Sasuke and Sakura abruptly stopped and blushed.

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke said for everyone to hear.

"I love you too, Sasuke. I love you too." Sakura replied back and tears came strolling down her face…

THE END

* * *

A/N: So is my new chapter/epilogue good or bad? Please review!

Sorry if I have wrong grammar:)


End file.
